Phantasy Star Universe Season 1 Masa
by masa88
Summary: PSU, First season of chapters ... Starring Masa as the narrator
1. Chapter 1: Masa training rushed out

(i dont own psu...its owns me....no seriously, i dont own it ,sega dose)

Chapter 1: Masa's training - Rushed out to the fields.

Masa: Well...my character registration is done, lets log in.

I arrived at the gaurdian's colony, looking around.  
i then hear a bell ring. me being new to the game, i have no clue what it was...but then, a friend messaged me on a instant messenger.

???: hey, where are you?

Masa: uhh...im somewhere in some pl-

???: dose it have flower cherry blossomed trees?

Masa: yeah

???: be right there.

As the voice stopped talking, i asumed it was done. i turn to check my surroundings and then a short kid, about 4'5 comes to me.

???: hey there

Masa: uh, hiya kiun.

Kiun is a friend of mine, that made his own stories and fictions. though i havent read most of them (im sorry) i know some of em are good.

Masa: so....so how do i play this game?

Kiun: ugh, didnt you play story mode first masa?

Masa: well....hehe~ *sweat drop*

Kiun: alright cmon, lets go to the Newbie Area.

As we walked up the stairs that looked like big ben water slides, i examined the people around me. they all had mean looks, some of them were happy faces, and children ran around the area, uncontrollable.

Kiun: here we go! go through there and ill follow up

i was shocked to be there so suddenly, in a short time...i didnt know my way around, but i expected it to be a longer trip than that.  
Im now left starring at a black screen, not knowing whats going on next. then i hear kiun, trying to get me to follow him.

Kiun: alright, this area is pretty much for level 1 users, like you. ya N00b.

Masa: wait...wha?-

Kiun: cmon, lets split up, i think you can figure out the controles on your own!

Kiun runs out of my site, around a corner. i suppose since he ran west, ill run east since its the only way to "Split up"

Masa: now what do i do...i see some sort of red terminal...do i need a key card?

I turn around to search, but the area is well beat up, and dark, gloomy theme. i cant see anything, but purple to black darkness, i walk blindly to the center of the room, ambushed by some lifeform.

Masa: what are these things? how the heck do i message kiun if hes not near me?!

Just then, one of the monsters charged at me, inraged.

Masa: ngah..

i said while dodging (just barely)...i then randomly pushed buttons on my xbox controller, failing in every direction...

Kiun: ah what are you doing?!

Kiun then kills the monsters swarming me.

Kiun: you attack with X Baka! (Baka: being the japanese term for idiot)

Masa: right...

i get up putting my back against the short bodied kid, getting ready to fight.

Masa: .....they...why arnt they attacking?

Kiun: they seem to be affraid...of me...being level 13 and all.

Masa: ...hm?

i then get a crazy idea and pushed kiun into the swarm of monsters. Magic exploded from his body, destroying the monsters all in the area.

Kiun: WHYD YOU DO THAT?! you never know what the hell is gonna happen when you disrupt my casting!

Masa: meh, im a risk taker, what can i say~?

Kiun: whatever, anyways...lets go to the next room...now for these red terminals, you need a key card...

Kiun inserts the key card, and the terminal is green. we rush into the next room, me...wondering whats going to happen next.

Kiun: alright, theres the exit...

Masa: alright ,lets go then!

Kiun: no, wait!

i stopped in mid step, to turn a look at him...

There was a loud sound coming from the room. as usual, my head shot up, and my 6th sense told me to move out the way.

Masa: ahhh! *rolls*

Just then, a boss monster falls from the ceiling.

Kiun: that....isnt suppose to be on this floor!

Masa: hahaha~ ha...what do ya mean...?

Kiun: i mean, this hting was suppose to be in the level 5 dungeon!

Masa: ....and, thats a problem.....how? i cant see why you cant just-

Right when i was about to finish my sentence, i get smacked to the wall by its tenticle, leaving debree between me and kiun.

Kiun: Mas, be car- that th- g is a lev- s- !

Masa: what?!

Kiun: Boss - lev- its 7!

Masa: if i heard that right, its level 7... *ducks tenticle* i see...then that means...i cant kill this thing alone.

As the almost immboile monster crawls its way over to me, i taunt it, making it charge its huge mass towards me, and also the debree.

Kiun: ahh!

Kiun, almost getting hit by the combination of masa and the giant beast, ducks out of the way just in time.

Kiun: alright then! its my turn!

The monster then grabs me, and is about to devour me...Kiun cant move, due to charging a spell.

Masa: just hurry it up! *kicks monster's mouth* ahhh!

Kiun: Thunder Slash!

A giant bolt of lighting then runs through the monster, almost as if it was a slash.

Masa: ooof... ( i said hitting the ground) wha...what was that?

Kiun: a high level spell, but ill tell you more about that later, right now we gotta exit the dungeon.

Finally out, and back at the gaurdian colony, i rest on a bench...thinking if i can handle this game.

Kiun: hey!

my thought being interuppted

Kiun: you leveled up!

Masa: ho?

I see now that my level went up...from 1 to 5.

Kiun: thats great!

Masa: heh, no sweat! ...(shirts wet) ....ok

Random girl: Masa promised to buy me cake~ *runs*

Masa: WHAT PROMISE?!?! *falls bakwards from bench*

Girl: ahhaha~

Masa: gah, what ever... that'll do for now, im loggin out.

Kiun: see ya.

As i select log out, i see a huge player character walk in the background...who is that? he then dissaperes, and my screen gose black...i then turned the game off, leaving my character to rest on his first day.

---


	2. Chapter 2: Chased by roaring rage Masa

(Psu = sega, not me)  
Chapter 2: Chased by roaring flavors, Masa's first LEGAL Challenge.

I came back from school, dropped my books, and turned on my xbox, logged into psu.

Masa:...mmm.... *flashback*  
+++ Kiun: Mas, be car- that th- g is a lev- s- !

Masa: what!

Masa: no...i need to learn how to handle my own

i didnt want to rely on anyone else anymore. i set out to a level 10+ area, drawing my twin daggers i bought from the shop.

Masa: haaaa! AHHHH! HMM! HUH!

i leveled up, me bieng level 6... i can keep going for a long time in here, i can keep going for...-

Kiun: Masa!

i turn to see, Kiun running my way.

Masa: hm?

Kiun: lets go to the 5th floor of the gaurdian's colony!! i think...i need your help getting something.

me, still being a N00b at level 6, i didnt know what it was....of all people, why pick me? i mean, i sure...couldnt help back then. i followed.

--

Now at the 5th floor, im forced into a dungeon. a new dungeon i never seen...its all orange...its hot, its fire i think...?

Kiun: ahh!

Masa: hum? ha?!

Without thinking i charged in, seeing that the monsters were level 17+, i didnt really care, and i didnt care of the worries i had befor.

i was surprised at how easily the monster died. we moved on to the next block, Kiun casting his magic, and me doing my usuale thing.

we finally get to this room, a open feild...there seems to be a small tree set a blaze... like usual, i walk towards the unknown object...and right when i do...these pig creatures come out... setting their sights on kiun.

Masa: huh?...uhha?

Kiun: Thunder slash! ...oh god, MASA DUCK!!

Masa: where?!

the monsters seem to die so much easily when i attack accidently. why am i powerful than last time? last time, i couldnt make a scratch, and i would of been a meal for that monster...but why am i stronger now?

Masa: ...its a mystery

A new door opens, and both of us run towards it...

Masa:hey kiun...

Kiun: hm?

Masa: why is it that i can kill more monsters, that im stronger?

Kiun: ha, thats easy its because-

???: GAAARRRHGGHHH!

Kiun: ...ill tell ya later

I turn around, to see a dragon flying my way... ah bananna peels...

Masa: Gah!! *flys backwards on wind*

Kiun: be carful!

Masa: *gets up* crap.. i will!

Dragon: GAAH!

Masa: MM! *rolls out of dragon's landing*

The dragon boss monster, being level 18, the same level as kiun..., swifts around in the air, then trys to squish you when it lands...

Kiun: HA! *rolls* mmm, THUNDER SLA- ahh! ...damn it -_-

Masa: ...............whos tha- *flys backwards* bahh?

Both of us being blown away, by another player,....level 35 character...

Masa: ...huh?

???: .....*sigh* (dissaperes)

Masa: who was...it was that guy.

Kiun: and, NOW! fire ball!

The dragon falls to its death...kiun, getting experience,and me...being stronger after the battle.

Masa: ....the same guy....

Kiun: now...AS i was saying, its because your semi high level now masa. ....but your still a N00b...~

Masa: ...? ...!

i see now. i was level 11 when i was fighting the monsters! i was enraged by my horrible performance from last time, i didnt notice my level ups... god im slow

Kiun: listen, ill be right back, ok?

Masa: right.....*checks character status* ....yeah...i can hold on to my own now

Kiun: back, lets go to perum!

Masa: w...what?...ok...

we move to perum, a planet, and we see two suspicious guys in fron of us...

???: you kiun? *pointing at masa* nice to meet ya, im-

Masa: um...im masa, hes kiun...

???: what this short kid?

Kiun: IM NOT SHORT! CALL ME SHORT AGAIN, I DARE YOU DAMN IT!

Masa: where have i seen this scene befor...

Kiun: blah, yeah im kiun what of it?

???: well, ....your under suspicion of hacking, come with us sir.

Kiun/Masa: ?!

Random girl: hi masa~

Masa: mm?! grk...

The girl...she... Dose she have something to do with them too...?

Ahh banana peals =_=.  
--- 


	3. Chapter 3: escaping new allies lies

(psu is in sega's burger buns, i dont own that hamburger)  
Chapter 3 : Breaking out, New Allies, and lies.

Girl: now then....where were we masa dea- hey!

Masa: *Half way across the map* If we kee running, no way is she gonna catch up to us!

Kiun: this plan is gonna fail!

Masa: what 'chu talking about?! her midget legs cant keep up with us! (im surprised you can -_-)

SUddenly a guy holding a "Fail" sign appears to stop us.

Kiun: told ya...

Now in the retainment center, the suspisous characters hide behind a two sided window. one where you can see out of, the other side, with no vision.

Kiun: how the hell do you expect me to hack?!

Guy: we expect you to try to hack your way out of this...

They put us in seperate cells, me being in the usual cells for regulars. and kiun being put in maximum security.

Girl: what are the results.

Guy: No sign of hacking ma'am, we probably have the wrong gu-

Kiun: THERES NO "Probably" TO IT!! YOU DO HAVE THE WRONG GUY!

Masa: ....*sniff* ...hey...i smell food ...AHH THESE HAND CUFFS! their so mean~! *stomach growls* ahhh...

as the food was getting to me, the isolation was getting to kiun too.

Kiun: (ahh....what if i never get out..., what ever happened to masa? hes fine, he always is, what am i gonna do now....what now?)

As kiun talked to himself in his head, behind the two sided glass, a plot takes root.

girl: mmm....maybe masa is the hacker...

Guy: could be...but he shows no sign of hacker's strenght.

Girl: hmm..true...well then we'll just have to -

Masa: AHHH! *Kicks down door*

Girl: eek!

Guy: w-what the-

Masa: GIMMEH! THAT! HAMBUG-GAR!!!!

Guy: ahhh! Take it! take it! just dont kill me!

Girl: just a second ago you weren't scared of him!

Guy: yes but hes a enraged animal!!!

Masa: *kicking Kiun's door down*

Kiun: huh? hey, wait...you mean i could of done that the whole time?!?!

With my stomach full and my insanity lowered, i lost my superhuman stenght and we ran for the entrance to the facility.

(a long run later)

Kiun: Gnah....ahh....ahhh...*pant* ah...ok...oh...jeeze...

Masa: gimme....gimme a sec kiun, sheesh...*falls on ground*

Having ran far from where they were last time, they come across two other characters, two that looks odly suspicious.

Masa: h...hey, who are you guys?

Danny: Danny ( Level 43)

Kyle: Im Kyle... (Level 14)

Masa: Masa, ( level 11) short dude over there is-

Kiun: GOD DAMN IT IM KIUN, IM NOT SHORT! (Level 18)

Masa: right

Danny: yeah well, thats what you two were doing right?

Masa: mhm......getting out

Kyle: that way....

Danny points to a door, a huge door at that.

Kyle: We'll have to fight hords of monsters though, those monsters that have failed in their sick experiments.

Masa: They?

Danny: the girl and the guy.

Masa: ah... and now i see who wrote the story...

Kyle: mmm *nods* but we'll take the short cut, this way...

Kyle opens a hatch under the floor and both danny and kyle jump in.

Masa: here we g-

Kiun: wait...how the heck do they know so much about this place?

Masa: ....good point *jumps in*

Kiun: NO WAIT IT MIGHT BE A- ....ah...too late , baka. *jumps in*

as we fall in the darkness, we finally hit a solid ground, kiun landing on my head to soften his fall (jerk _)

Masa: ouch...hey...hey is that the outside map?!

Kiun: looks like it.

Masa: so why did you guy escape befor?

Right when i say that, a alarm security sytem goes off.

Masa: w...whats the big idea?!

Kyle: we needed 2 people to say behind to get caught while the other two go on ahead....

Danny: we could never of escaped because its a weight dependent trap.

Kiun: why you little...

Masa: *smile*

Kyle: hmm...save it for the girl and guy...

with that, they leave the facility, leaving Kiun and I stuck in a squared lazer trap, waiting to be caught.

Masa: Gah..! - i say swinging my sword - its no good! its not breaking!

???: dont panic...

Masa: hm? Kiun? you said that?

Kiun was frozen in place, the alarms stopped, and even danny and kyle was frozen in their place.

???:these guys look like their in trouble...

The guy...hes here. that guy who i always see, but i have no clue who he is...yet its so nostalgic seeing him.

???: Even masa is frozen in place...hehe...i suppose i should deactivate the security system....he is still of use to me

WIth that, he snaped his fingers, teleorting us....to...a dessert? in the middle of the desert on planet moatoob.

???: ill delete em...another time.

Masa: who the hell said im frozen in place!?

???: eeegk...!

When he left the scene, everything was back to normal...time resumes, and ...the sand is getting in everyones eyes.  
Kyle and Danny are no where to be seen. while kiun is trying to clean his eyes.

Kiun: ahh what happened?

Masa: ...

Kiun: Masa? you here? Answer me

Masa: Yeah...this is going to be some adventure...

Kiun: hey, lets just log out for today! that usually works right?

thats was a good idea...but notice what i said...it WAS...a good idea....as much as we tried, we couldnt log out...

Kiun: i...cant...log....out?

Masa: this...this seems to be just like .hack series! awsome! yet scary...

Kiun: uhh....yeah, im gonna unplug the narrators pc now..

DONT DO THA-  
--- 


End file.
